


Two Idiots And A Seven-Year-Old

by niighthoneyhue



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Dad AU, Denial of Feelings, Father Figure, Fluff, Jamilton - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Mutual Pining, Office AU, Thomas Jefferson Is A Dad, accidental dates, dinner date, dumb flirting between friends, mary jefferson is my oc, she does not represent the historical version of jefferson's daughter, these guys are literal idiots, these two are actually civil and not dickheads to each other like everyone thinks, this does not depict the historical figures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niighthoneyhue/pseuds/niighthoneyhue
Summary: Thomas Jefferson finds out that Alexander Hamilton can get someone to like him in under fifteen minutes of meeting the damn man, his daughter [Mary Jefferson, age seven] being the only person to fall under the influence. He’s about as shocked as he can be and yet he has to flow with it when his daughter starts to ask when she can see Alexander again, forcing Thomas to ask the man over for dinner one day.





	1. The Crisis (Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a filler chapter basically, for everyone to get to know more about mary and thomas, i hope yall enjoy !!

Thomas’ eyes fluttered open drowsily when his alarm rang at exactly six in the morning, his curls in his vision poking at his nose and his cheeks enough to make it itchy if he moved enough so he softly blew on the stray hairs in attempt of getting rid of them. He lifted a lazy hand and pressed on the ‘Stop’ button with a quiet sigh, reaching up higher than that to turn the bedside lamp on. With heavy limbs, a sore neck and some internal pep talk he sat up, grunting and reaching over for his glasses to place them on. 

He blinked slowly and let out a yawn while he got up, ready to do his daily routine that had been drilled into his brain for a good year or so now. His hands work subconsciously at tidying his bed, brain drifting to what he could make for breakfast by the time he was done fluffing the pillows and tossing them into their usual placements. The phone from before rung again except this time at six o’five to get his ass to his bathroom where he had to take his morning shower to wake up some more, feet shuffling slowly but getting there anyways. 

The shower was uneventful as it usually was, washing the curls to Thomas’ body to then soaking in the warm water for some five minutes only to turn the knob to colder water. Thomas gave a quiet yelp, still hating when he had to wake himself up that way and grumbling at how dedicated he was to his own damn schedule. He stepped out once he was done and made sure to dry his curls first before he wrapped the towel around his waist, going through another whole process of getting ready. 

As Thomas stared at himself in the mirror he gasped when he saw a small grey hair sticking out of his chin and shining amongst the black hairs of his small beard, eyes widening in surprise but also a bit of fear. The man was barely even thirty and somehow he was getting white hair, he whined under his breath at having to worry about grey hairs in addition to everything else he already had going on.

After taking care of that damn hair-- he plucked it away angrily-- and putting on his cologne on, he set his glasses on the counter to go through the pain of putting his contacts on, mumbing “ow,” after poking his eye and blinking rapidly, before finally making his way out of his bathroom that was connected to his bedroom.

Thomas, thankfully, always had his clothes ready in the morning so he simply put the slacks, dark red button, his tie, and everything else on while making sure that his curls were also dry enough not to drip or make the shirt wet in any way. Once he was content with how he looked he grabbed his phone and opened his room door to be met with peaceful silence through his house, a small smile on his lips from being able to enjoy it in the mornings.

His socked feet eagerly led the way to the kitchen where he started up breakfast, the clock showing it was only six thirty-five which was just the right time for him to have around an hour or so to himself. While he began to cook he let his mind wander to his day and what the hell was up that week, making mental note to go grocery shopping sometime that afternoon and then to do some chores on his designated day off which was Thursday, laundry, etc.

 Thomas’ thoughts were interrupted when he felt a small tug on his pants that caused him to jump in surprise, eyes training on the little girl that was rubbing at her cheek while still having a look of sleepiness clear as day on her face.

 “What’re you doin’ up, hon? You don’t need to get up until some thirty minutes.” Thomas questioned with a raised eyebrow, confused as to why she was awake.

 Mary also gave him a puzzled look and tilted her head with curls shifting along with. She raised her hands to be carried which Thomas gladly complied on doing, scooping her up to press a kiss against her furrowed forehead.

 “I don’t have school today, whaddya mean?” Mary asked through a yawn, her head softly plopping onto his shoulder while she wiggled in his grip to get closer to him so she could mooch off his warmth.

Thomas paused and took in this information, eyes quickly snapping over to the large calendar that had been placed on the wall. He let his sight scan the thing before he saw that it was Presidents day, his head quickly reeling in realization. Thomas had to restrain himself from letting out a noise of surprise, instead clearing his throat in attempt to get himself together. He glanced at Mary who looked ready to fall asleep again but also mildly intrigued in the bacon that was on the stove.

“Hey, honey, can you whisk the eggs for me while I do somethin’?” Thomas asked as he set Mary down on the counter for her to sit on, not without her whining at being set down, fumbling to get his phone out of his back pocket. Mary’s head bobbed in a nod and she made grabby hands for the bowl which Thomas handed to her while he finally got the phone out, turning the heat down on the stove and he quickly went to his text messages.

“C’mon, c’mon, _c’mon_ ,” Thomas whispered as he finally got to the messages with his trusty babysitter.

He scrolled and scrolled until he saw the texts exchanged between himself and the babysitter.

 

 **Thomas** _: Yeah, you can have the day off on Monday. I can figure something out to do with her :)_

 **Amanda** : _If you say so, sir. Thank you for the day off and I will make sure to be there to pick her up on Tuesday and Wednesday._

 **Thomas** : _I will let you know if my plans change. Thank you, Amanda!_

 

He had the sudden urge to slam his head against a wall or maybe a counter, trying to not curse out loud for forgetting the one thing he had put on the calendar with bold letters. Thomas quickly tried to think of any type of solution to his new found problem, eyebrows furrowed and softly biting on the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything stupid.

“Uh, dad? The bacon?” Mary piped up after watching him pace from one side of the counter to the other, arms folded across his chest in thought.

 Thomas glanced at the pan and quietly gasped at having let himself get into his damn head, scurrying to get the bacon off the pan. He grabbed some pincers, struggled to get the semi-stuck and oil-jumping bacon off onto the plates he had on the counter with Mary sitting next to them. Mary watched with confusion as to why her dad was kinda rushing but didn’t bother asking, eventually finishing with the eggs and setting the bowl aside.

“Okay,” Thomas suddenly came to the conclusion, leaning against the counter that held Mary and looking at her with slight hesitation, “I’m gonna call mister Washington and see if he would be okay with lettin’ you stay with me in my office but if it doesn’t work out then I will try to see if I can leave you with aunty Dolley and her baby.”

 Mary listened intently while she swung her legs back and forth, nodding when Thomas was done explaining the situation.

 “Good, good,” Thomas mumbled more to himself than for her, giving a small breath and gently scooping Mary up to put her down on the floor.

 “Go get ready, pack your backpack with your toys and I’ll let you know when breakfast is ready.” He gently nudged her in the direction of the kitchen entrance which was near the stairs, motioning for her to go ahead. For the next fifteen minutes he spent making breakfast with stress slowly flooding into him, taking deep breaths occasionally and hated the fact that he could feel the headache that was slowly building up behind his forehead.

 It wasn’t until he had to grab the phone and actually dial Washington that he was praying quietly in hopes that Mary could actually stay with him instead of bothering the new mother, especially when she was his best friend’s wife.

 “ _Hello_?” George’s voice rung through the phone after Thomas had been fidgeting with his belt loop and nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden pick up of his boss.

 “Oh, hey George,” Thomas started off, attempting to keep his cool and taking a small breath.

 “ _Thomas, can I help you with something? Are you alright, is Mary alright_?” George’s concern could be semi-detected in his voice which made Thomas relax a little more.

 “Yeah, yeah! Mary and I are all good, uh, actually I wanted to ask for a favor. Y’see I forgot today was presidents day but I was plannin’ on asking for today off, thing is that I didn’t and I’m happy to go in for work but is it alright if I bring in Mary with me? She’ll be good, I promise. Mary is always really sweet and she’s not disruptive at all, her teachers praise her all the time about bein’ a good sport.” Thomas quickly rambled and felt himself start to sweat when he heard silence on the other end, biting on his lip and wanted nothing more than to retract his statement.

 “ _Oh_ , _sure! I don’t see why not if she’ll be a good kid_.”

 Thomas let out a breath of relief, letting go of his lip and quietly sighing.

 “Thank you, I will make sure to get there on time and to not cause too much trouble.”

 After bidding his goodbyes and getting himself to breathe smoothly he quickly got to continuing his morning routine, mind racing while he threw on his jacket and helping Mary with putting her shoes on along with her backpack. Mary occasionally piped up to say something and Thomas would reply with small hums or simple “yes/no” until he was driving.

 “Soo,” Mary drawled out as she stared out the window, head tilted in curiosity to stores she’s never stepped into, “What exactly are we doin’ today?”

 Thomas mulled the question over in his head for a couple of seconds while turning the volume of the radio down, glancing briefly at his daughter through the rearview mirror. Mary’s eyes trailed from one area to another but not for long, her attention going back to her dad when he was quiet.

 “What’s probably gonna happen is that you can roam around my office while I work, you have your stuff and I have a charger for your tablet if you want to do that. I also have some paper ‘n some pens so if you didn’t bring colorin’ stuff you can do it with the things I have there.”

 Mary nodded her head while Thomas spoke, her curls bobbing along with her despite the small hat she had on her head and settling on her puffy jacket that was wrapped around her. Thomas looked at her in amusement but also in relief since she didn’t exactly seem against any of the ideas he was giving.

 “We can buy some lunch with uncle James and then I can ask if we can go home early so that we can spend the rest of your day off at home. Sound like a good plan?”

 Mary again nodded and her little smile on her lips brightened at the mention of food later on. Thomas chuckled while he pulled into the parking lot of his work, going to his usual parking space and shutting the car off while mentally preparing himself for the weird looks he’d probably get from having brought his tiny seven-year-old to work with him. While he did his thing Mary was in her booster seat staring at the building, grabbing some bright colored sunglasses and slipping them on to be her dramatic self. She had been in the building before, not during the day and when there were clearly many people inside but that didn’t make her any less excited to be able to explore a new area.

 Thomas stepped out of the car and making sure to have all his necessities in his work bag that was softly pressed against his thigh, opening the backdoor to the seat Mary was in only to have a small laugh burst past his lips at how adorable his daughter looked with her sunglasses on. He helped her out and she giggled but quickly straightened her face to be serious, holding her dad’s hand as he slung her bag on his shoulder so she didn’t have to carry it.

 The pair walked into the building after Thomas had made sure to lock the car twice, Mary immediately adoring the attention of people that looked at her like a mini star. Her lips only widened in a smile and she waved at random strangers, skipping ahead of her dad like if she was the one that had been working at the company for almost six years.

 Thomas simply chuckled and made sure Mary wasn’t going too overboard with all the attention she was getting, eventually nudging her in the correct direction of his office. When they finally got to his office— which was six floors up mind you—  Mary was full of pure joy at having people coo at her that she was adorable, Thomas was glad that she had gotten the attention instead of having people question what the hell he was doing with a seven-year-old skipping around with him.

 His secretary looked up at him and opened her mouth the give her usual ‘good morning’ but was stopped when Mary suddenly chirped an eager greeting.

 “Hi miss Greenwood!” Mary said as she jumped in place, taking her sunglasses off and waving at her like if she was many feet away.

 Ally, the secretary, was slightly caught off guard but quickly recovered with a bright smile to match Mary’s.

 “Why hello, miss Mary. How are you doin’ this fine mornin’?” She asked sweetly while Mary giggled quietly.

 “Good, fellow person being. I am doin’ good!” Mary gave one firm nod.

 Thomas quietly sighed and leaned against Ally’s desk, rubbing at his temple with his free hand and could already feel a headache slowly stirring behind his forehead. Ally gave him a small look of concern but first grabbed a bowl of lollipops to hold out for Mary to look into.

 “Here, honey. Grab one for you and one for your dad. I’m gonna talk with him real quick.” Ally said as she gently nudged the bowl into her hand, keeping the little girl distracted for a bit while she talked with Thomas. As Mary did her thing, Ally leaned over the desk a bit and looked at Thomas with a questioning look.

 “Care to explain what the plan is here?” She murmured and tilted her head to look Thomas straight in the eyes, locking gaze with him briefly only for him to cover his eyes in attempt to rub at his eyes.

 “I don’t know, I’m sorry,” Thomas whispered and softly sat on the edge of her desk, “I forgot that she didn’t have school which is completely on me, I know, let me try to think of something. Please, just...cancel any and all appointments I have today. Tell ‘em I got sick and that we can reschedule with no additional cost or whatever it is they want to hear at this point.”

 Ally quietly scoffed, furrowing her eyebrows and shook her head but knew she couldn’t place the entire blame on Thomas especially because he was a single father. She put her cheek on her fist and reached over to nudge at her boss’ leg in attempt of getting his attention.

 “I will try my best to deter anyone from telling me that they want to punch your pretty face.” Ally joked and attempted to make it all lighthearted to lower his stress levels since she could really see him beginning to wince in pain at his headache. Thomas gave a breathy laugh and shook his head, looking at Ally with a warm smile.

 “You’re amazin’ and I don’t know what I’d do without you.” He said as honestly as he could only to have Mary place the bowl back onto the desk.

 “Dad can we go into the office now? I’m really warm.” Mary whined and placed her head on his hip, her dad nodding and softly chewing on the inside of his cheek.

 “Of course, sweet pea. Let me just finish up with Ms. Greenwood and I’ll open the door.” He reassure her as he pat his pockets to feel for his keys, finding them and holding them in his hand as he returned his attention to his secretary.

 “Can I get you anythin’ to make up for the trouble of havin’ to deal with the soon-to-be angry people?” Thomas asked with a sheepish look on his smile, Ally chuckling as she shook her head.

 “No, Mr. Jefferson, I’m good. All comes as a pack in the job description if it involves any other type of human being. Thank you for the offer, though.” She gave a half-assed shrug while tucking some stray hair behind her ear.

 Thomas softly pat the desk and nodded his head as he got out of her area, brushing himself off along with gently scooping his daughter into his arms.

 “We’ll talk later?” Thomas asked as he grabbed his keys from his pocket while Mary plopped her head on his shoulder softly, her eyes trailing all over the hallway where there were the pictures of the founders of the companies— George Washington’s firm but tired looking face framed on the dull grey wall.

 Ally nodded and raised a hand to motion for him to shoo while she grabbed her phone to call the clients, knowing to get the anger now than later.

 “I’ll give you what's left of your schedule after I cancel all these people’s appointments. Get going on those reports, though. Mr. Washington wants those by tomorrow afternoon and you know that Mr. Monroe will ask for ‘em like he’s the boss.”

Thomas looked at Ally with pure admiration, a grin playing at his lips while he shook his head, his hand fiddling with his keys before finally getting to opening the door to his office.

 It was a nice and medium sized office, couch in front of the window wall that displayed the other buildings outside which was across from his door and a coffee table a good space apart of said couch. His desk was at the left of the door with some comfy chairs placed in front of the desk, filing cabinets and shelves pressed against the wall behind the desk with some fake plants in both corners to take up some small space.

 Thomas’ walls were nicely decorated with framed documents that were important with him along with a cork board stuck to the wall where reminders were pinned on by Ally whenever he was at a meeting, some of Mary’s doodles of years before and other papers that he was immensely proud of her doing. The office walls were painted a cool grey while his couches and chairs were a bright white to contrast.

 Mary squirmed in Thomas’ grasp for a second so he could set her down which he proceeded to do, softly placing her backpack on the coffee table while the little girl skipped to the wall which was made of pure window and was very close to pressing her face against the glass but tried her utmost best not to. She sat herself down while she stared out the window, purely mesmerized and watching the people from below that looked like ants.

 


	2. Dropping Walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ah, yes here comes this mother fucker (aka alexander hamilton steps into the picture)

The rest of the morning was rather calm, Thomas and Mary keeping themselves along with each other busy by doing one thing or another. Thomas was mainly settled at his desk, writing away at pesky emails or paperwork he didn’t want to have stacked against him for a week. Mary hopped from place to place, the couch, the floor in front of the window and eventually landed into her dad's lap to braid his hair.

 The two Jefferson’s kept both each other and themselves entertained until eleven or so. Outside of the room Thomas could hear Alley quickly making protests to someone but her attempts were futile as his door opened. The man that stepped in was clutching at papers and flipping through them to make sure that it was all there.

“Jefferson, I need you to sign these papers. Monroe is gonna try to get his shit plan in the meeting next week and like hell if I’m gonna let him say anything before I get my idea in. He’d look like a fucking idiot...if…” Alexander’s voice trailed off as he looked up and locked eyes with Mary’s wide doe eyes. Mary had been in the middle of fiddling with Thomas’ hair, a messy braid in her left hand while her right was starting to choose it’s next curly victim. Her gaze fell nervously to look at the floor instead, and her head tilted to look at her dad with questions in her eyes.

Thomas chewed on the inside of his cheek and tried not to laugh or be upset with how Alexander walked in like he owned the damn place. Alley stepped in to the room with attempt to stop Alexander again, giving a small noise of disapproval.

“Sir, I’m so sorry. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn’t listen.” She said with accusation and narrowed her eyes a little in Alexander’s direction. Alley turned her sight to look softly at Mary and Thomas who shifted around to scoop his daughter up.

“I’ve got it from here, thank you Alley.” He motioned for her to go ahead and step out, a reassuring smile on his lips. Alley gave a curt nod and left but not without giving Alexander a look of slight distaste. Thomas settled her on his hip while Mary turned to look at Alexander in more curiosity, her eyebrows furrowing as she tilted her head like a little puppy. Her head quickly turned to Thomas, putting a hand up to whisper into his ear.

“He just said a lotta bad words.” She said in a loud whisper, and managed to have Thomas slip out a small laugh but he quickly covered it with clearing his throat. His head bobbed a little and he tried to not laugh again.

“I know, sweetheart, I know.” He whispered in return.

“I didn’t…” Alexander muttered out as his ears began to feel warm, “this was not my...fault?”

Thomas rose his eyebrows and shook his head in a way of shooting down the semi-question and attempt of worming his way out of the situation. Alexander shut his lips and nodded while taking a small step to the door, but Thomas stopped him before he could move farther away. He held his hand out for the papers, Mary eventually squirming out of the grasp around her waist so she could get down. Once she was able to stand she immediately, slowly, and a little hesitantly walked around Alexander as Thomas finally was able to flip through the papers.

“Hi,” She mumbled and gave a small wave, looking up at Alexander while she began to warm up to the man.

Alexander crouched down and waved in return, lips turning upwards in a small smile so he wouldn’t make her feel intimidated.

Little kids always had a soft spot in his heart, unless they were obviously dickheads, and Alexander never wanted to scare them off. He had wanted his own children with previous relationships but it never did end up working out because of one reason or another with the person he had been with. The little girl looked nearly identical to Thomas, her curls and her big brown eyes were the things he saw that definitely made it click in his head that this man was a father. Thomas of all people to have a kid made Alexander feel more confused than anything, especially given the fact that the guy could barely suggest out any good ideas on the table at meetings. God, what was it like if he was a _parent_?

“So,” Alexander began softly and made sure to hold onto his knees in attempt of keeping balance, “What’s your name, kiddo?”

Mary looked back at Thomas who had briefly been watching the interaction to make sure that Alexander didn’t do anything stupid enough to scar his daughter. At the questioning look he got from Mary, he blinked and nodded for her to go ahead. Mary grinned and turned back to Alexander with a giddy look on her face, striking the Caribbean man right in the heart with sweetness. 

“I’m Mary ‘n I’m seven.” She chirped while she shifted her weight from one foot to another.

“Well miss seven year old Mary, it’s a pleasure to meet you. I’m Alexander Hamilton.” Alexander stuck his hand out for her to shake and the little girl gladly grabbed his hand. Her hand looked tiny compared to his which was still something he could never let go of. Kids made his heart completely melt, their tiny hands and the way they didn’t have a filter in their heads was what he thought made them absolutely amusing to hang around with. Her bright smile reminded him of Thomas’ when he was genuinely smiling and it was almost endearing... _almost_.

He _definitely_ had to save this brilliant kid from the likes of Thomas ‘Yeehaw’ Jefferson.

“Alright, I’ll sign your ridiculous plan. Only ‘cause we both know how stupid Monroe can be.” Thomas cleared his throat to catch their attention and plopping the folder onto his desk so he could remember to sign it later in the day. 

Alexander and Mary glanced back up at Thomas. He got up with a little bit of struggle and grumbled under his breath after his knees gave quiet cracks.

“A smart choice on your part which is shocking to me as much as it is to you, I’m sure.” He sarcastically threw his way while Mary made her way back to Thomas’ leg. Her head rested on his hip as he snorted.

“I do make smart choices, Hamilton. That’s why we never agree on a lot of subjects, don’t get me started on your ideas when you can very clearly are barely even able to take care of your own workaholic tendencies." 

“My tendencies don’t have anything to do with my ideas, moron. If anything it just shows how much more dedicated to work and my ideas than you.”

Thomas simply sighed, waving his hand away in attempt to stop an argument he was sure would begin if their teasing continued. Alexander almost protested but stopped himself, struggling to do so after realizing it wasn’t just the two of them in the room. 

“I’ll give you the papers later.” Thomas reassured him and motioned for him to leave in the same way he had with Alley except less of a smile being shot in his direction. 

Alexander gave a half-assed shrug, having to bite on the corner of his lip to stop himself from retorting any type of playful insult he usually made whenever he left Thomas’ office. He simply straightened himself out, nodded, and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

“Great, I’ll see you later then,” He said and looked back at Mary with a sweet smile, “and I most definitely hope to see you again miss Mary. You’re really cool.” 

Thomas felt like he was staring at a complete stranger as Mary nodded and waved until Alexander walked out of his office. _The_ Alexander Hamilton looked like he had been so genuine with Mary, and the fact that he clearly could control himself around the girl made it so much nicer to talk to him. It made Thomas want to shake his head and scream because of how positively his was thinking of someone who usually had this stupidly smug smirk curling on his lips, the sight of it was practically imprinted into his brain. Holy _fuck,_ Thomas really had to distract himself to get the idea of Alexander out of his thoughts.

 

It wasn’t until both Jeffersons were able to get through the semi-tiring day at work that Thomas could practically sense Mary was attempting to think something through, and talk with him. They had had a nice lunch with James, thankfully, and Thomas was able to ask to leave early so Mary wasn’t stuck in an office for hours with nothing much else to do but wait for her dad.

They went through their usual routine at home and they were able to relax with one another as a Disney movie played on the tv. Both the Jeffersons were cuddled up in a thin blanket, Moana just barely having begun when Mary finally got the courage to speak up to her dad. 

“Hey, dad?” She said quietly and tilted her head back to glance up at Thomas who was staring down at his phone, texting James his own crisis with what happened at work in the morning. Thomas gave a hum to let her know that he was listening while reaching up to rub at his eye a little.

Mary stayed silent for a good couple of seconds but eventually shifted around to sit on her knees, turning her entire body so she was completely facing Thomas with a look of determination set in her eyes. Thomas looked up at her in confusion and opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but she beat him to it.

“I really liked that man that came to your office today. When can we see him again?”

Thomas blinked and let the words slowly sink into his head only for him to blink again.

“What?” He uttered out, having a bit of dread build up in him. 

“When can we see that man again?” Mary simply repeated but wasn’t aware of the immediate inner turmoil that was happening inside of Thomas’ brain.

Thomas blinked. He tried not to imagine his poor daughter being corrupted by Alexander Hamilton who was an asshole and would most definitely teach her things like bad words or, oh dear God, what if she became a _democrat_? He couldn’t do that to his daughter so he simply laughed nervously, practically feeling sweat beginning to build up on his forehead.

“Alexander is a busy man, baby. I’m not so sure that he would really be too open to just... _hanging_ out or somethin’. But, but, but! I will make sure to ask him the next time I see him if he would like to watch a movie with us on the weekend.” He suggested just to get Mary away from the thought of Alexander for now.  

The suggestion seemed to bring a small sense of peace through mary since she shifted around to sit back the way she was before, her little body being buried against Thomas’ side. She seemed content for a little and Thomas gave a quiet breath in relief, going back to messaging James but was stopped once more by Mary who softly nudged at his arm. 

“Do you like mister Alexander?” She asked curiously, looking back up at him with expecting eyes.

Thomas took a second to let her question sink into his brain, again.   _Did he like Alexander Hamilton_?

He took a good look at the pros and cons of the man constantly, of course how could he not when the men literally were at each other's throats like it was their jobs?

Alexander...well he was… a condescending prick that definitely didn’t have any good ideas besides the ones that excluded the actual people that ran business like interns or the actual workers. He was disgustingly smug with his stupid lips curling up and his right eyebrow raising along his hairline before he was about to say snarky response. His fingers would twitch whenever he disagreed with Thomas and they would both eventually be close to snarling at each other like hound dogs.

Thomas physically recoiled a little but tried to not let it show completely since his daughter really seemed to enjoy the company of Alexander.

“I mean,” he sighed and turned his sight to go up at the ceiling in need to pray to a higher being he didn’t exactly get along with, “He’s not…terrible...sometimes. I suppose.” 

Mary’s little lips pouted and she crossed her arms like she had done so many times before to get what she wanted. Thomas internally groaned, knowing now that he had to act civil with Alexander Hamilton of all people. If it had been Burr he would’ve done it in a heartbeat, given the man barely even spoke in Thomas’ direction but _noooo_ it just had to be that Caribbean fucking idiot to step into his office with determination. What he wouldn’t do to have him erased from Mary’s memories.

“Does this mean we can’t see him again?” She whined, her body almost moving away from her dad’s side. Thomas immediately stopped her by scooping her up, wrapping his arms around her, and beginning to press prickly kisses to her cheeks repeatedly. Mary burst out giggling and squirmed to get out of his grip.

“ _Daaad_.” She squealed loudly into Thomas’ ear which made him wince away.

“Alright, alright. It doesn’t mean that we can’t or won’t see him again. If you want to see him that badly then I will make sure to talk with him, I promise.” 

He really should’ve thought about his words, but how could he say no to his daughter?

 Mary stayed silent after her giggles had relaxed and she buried herself into his chest, grin playing on her lips in utter content. Her head rested back onto his shoulder so she could continue watching Moana dance around on the island with the main song that was sung. Mary had this look on her face of peace that Thomas simply couldn’t help but adore because of how much she reminded her of Martha. He shook his head to stop himself from going down that route. 

“Okay,” She murmured.

Thomas melted back into the couch and let his head tilt back to stare at the ceiling. His unoccupied hand came up to rub at his temple that began to feel the headache coming soon. He knew he probably wouldn’t be able to sleep correctly that night with the amount of unease settling into his body from the thought of Hamilton roaming around his house for dinner.

For the rest of the night he simply let the time run its course. Thankfully both the Jeffersons had done their work for the day; Mary had done her homework and Thomas had finished on some emails he didn’t want to leave for the next day at work. By the end of the movie Mary was sleeping against her dad like she did every other day, cheek softly squished on Thomas’ shoulder and curls brushing on his skin which made him feel itchy. Thomas gave a breath in thought, his hands reaching up to carefully tie Mary’s curls into a small bun for the moment.

He struggled to get up with her in his grip, but he managed anyways. Mary did shift in his arms but instead buried her face in Thomas’ neck with a mutter in dispute of being moved from her warm and comfy spot. Thomas chuckled under his breath, taking her to her room, and made sure to tuck her into bed carefully as to not awake her. He pressed a kiss to her head, untangling her curls from the hair tie so she wouldn’t have a headache in the morning. His fingers carded through her rebeling hair, loving smile on his lips. The night light dimly shone on Mary’s face as Thomas shut the main lights off when he finally left her room to go to bed. 

As he walked to his room Thomas shut off all the extra lights he had on, hand coming up to scratch at his scruff.

God, what was he going to do about the Alexander situation? He sincerely did _not_ want the man to come over for dinner, but he also didn’t want Mary to be disappointed. Wow, he really fucked up on this one. Instead of letting it sit in his chest, Thomas groaned aloud once he had stepped into his own room and he had shut the door behind himself. It only took him about five steps before he eagerly flopped over on his bed, wanting nothing more than to cower in his covers until Mary could forget about the abomination of his collegue. Of course, Thomas didn’t have that luxury and instead was eventually springing off his bed with a cramp in his leg from the awkward position he had put himself when he had flopped over.

“Fuck, _fuck, fucckk_. What the fuck?” He grumbled to himself in frustration.

He walked around his room while gritting his teeth and as he did so he let his eyes wander around his own room. His eyes landed on the pictures that were sitting neatly on his dresser. Some of the pictures were normal teenage him with James, some family pictures of him and his siblings, and the obvious couple of Mary pictures when she was a baby. Then, there was only one picture of him and his wife.

“What am I gonna do, Martha?” He sighed, continuously moving in his room from one side to the other so his cramp would end. This also meant he couldn’t hold her close to his chest when they talked like he usually did on nights he desperately needed advice.

“I mean, it’s such a mess. You remember how I had to deal with that prickhead of Hamilton? How much I wouldn’t give to be able to punch his face. Of course, Washington would never let me get near him to even attempt to do so.” He chuckled and was glad he finally was able to walk without being in pain from his muscles constricting him. He grabbed the picture frame to go back to bed, sitting on the edge while his fingers trailed over the pattern engraved into the wood.

The picture was of him and Martha when she was pregnant. His arms had been safely wrapped around her seven-month belly, pressing a kiss to her cheek repeatedly while she burst out laughing much like Mary had an hour before. It was a picnic date that he had organized from the bottom of his heart, knowing how much they could’ve used the de-stressor. The day had been nothing less than beautiful in Virginia.

“I just don’t want Mary to end up disappointed with how much of an idiot Hamilton is. She deserves nothin’ but the best. Hamilton is definitely not the best.” He continued to spiel his thoughts, hoping something would come out of doing so. Martha always was the best of listeners and she would always give back the most amazing advice for him to take. Sometimes he would take advantage of it and ignore what she had said only for him to end up in a worse situation.

Thomas gave a last sigh, bringing the picture up and pressing a kiss to the edge of the frame.

“Please, dear God I don’t exactly agree with and Martha Jefferson. Help me with this mess of a situation because I certainly cannot handle it on my own.” He said in finale and got back up to set the picture in the same spot on his dresser.

After lazily changing, brushing his teeth, and taking out his contacts, Thomas was finally ready to go to bed. He made sure that his alarms were on, setting his glasses aside on his nightstand and settling in bed with the lights off. The house was silent and peaceful; however, no matter the squirming and shifting he did in the bed, Thomas simply couldn’t fall asleep that easily like he had predicted

“God fucking damn it, Hamilton.” He growled and buried his face, rubbing desperately at his eyes.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://hellbent-onwriting.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on [tumblr](https://niighthoneyhue.tumblr.com/)


End file.
